


Sourdough //A fluffy Danvid story

by DiscountSpines, Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Series: Camp Camp  (Forever_Ours_98) [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Danvid Week, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Uh what's a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscountSpines/pseuds/DiscountSpines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: Basically a flufftastic Danvid Collab. If it gets enough kudos or hits we might make another chapter, but for now it's a one shot.Summary:Coffee and Bakery shop, a place where sweet things are made.





	Sourdough //A fluffy Danvid story

 

It was quiet in the tall building as the morning shift replaced the night shift. The building consisted of many floors, each holding a different business, each having their own boss. But there was one person who was in control of everyone and everything, the one who owns the building, the leader of the biggest corporation in the country. 

A tall blonde man, wearing a bleached suit, walked the dull, spotless halls, passing by his secretary. 

"Good morning Jen." He said smoothly, the corner of his lips lifting as he waved to the woman behind the desk. 

Jen waved back. "Good morning Daniel." 

"Anything special today?" Daniel asked as he stopped to chat with the blonde woman. 

"Don't forget you have the anniversary party with the 16th floor at 1." Jen reminded in a monotone voice.

"Hmm, don't they know I'm only going to look for mistakes and fire someone? It seems like they never learn."

"But they still invited you, and you agreed. Do you want to cancel?"

Daniel backed off Jen's desk and began to walk to his office. "No, I'll go. I mean, I do enjoy watching others suffer from my doings."

Daniel closed the door to his calming and rather white office. "Now to work."

Daniel sat in his chair and began to do exactly that, he signed papers, made calls, reorganized the businesses, agreed to accept new businesses and even bargained and traded with opposing business. 

This was his work, his life. He was at the building 6 days a week, and even his day off was him doing work at home. Daniel has known no other way of living, that's how he became so powerful. 

Hours pass of continuous hardworking from the blonde. Then a buzzing sound brought the silent room to life, Daniel recognizing it to be Jen's intercom. 

"Sir, the party is in an hour."

"Alright, I will be ready."

"They expect you to bring snacks and drinks."

Daniels eyebrows furrowed. "Did they decide that on their own? _Damn Vermin_." Daniel did not hold back the last venomous remark, he honestly did hate some of the business and the people who work for him. 

Jen was silent, Daniel continued. "I'm going down there and I will talk to them, about the snacks of course, maybe I'll fire someone while I'm at it."

"Yes sir." Jen's intercom clicked off as Daniel stood out of his chair and neatened his desk. 

It only took minutes for Daniel to make it to the 16th floor, his personal elevator makes it simple. Daniel found the room that was being set up for the party. Daniel put on his fake smile and walked up to a group of people. 

"Well the room looks like its ready to party." Daniel lied, the room looked sad, with barely any decorations, only because Daniel gave their business close to no spending money. 

"Oh, Mr. Daniel!" A short girl with teal hair bounced over to the disgusted Daniel. "I'm so glad you could make it. I surly didn't think you would show up. Did you bring the snacks, ...where are they?" the girl showed a confused face.

"Nikki, I told you he wouldn't fucking get any, why the hell did you ask him to in the first place?" Daniel looked over to a tanned boy taping balloons to the wall. 

"Max, chill, your language and Nikki's pestering could get us all fired." A pale teen with puffy light brown hair scolded the other teens as he walked up to Daniel. "I'm sorry Mr. Daniel, they are just ... _excited_ that you agreed to attend."

"I'm not. And stop kissing his ass Neil, he doesn't give out promotions, he only gives pink slips." Max retorted. 

Daniel smirked. "Sounds like you know me so well, Max right? The businesses down here will hire anyone won't they." Daniel walked away from the three bickering teens in the party room and looked around the rest of the floor, finding other reasons to fire someone, three people were already on his list, a child, an ass kisser, and brat. 

After inspecting the rest of the floor, Daniel finally found someone who was the closest thing to a boss. "Miss, are you in control of this floor? I came because I needed to know about these snacks I need to bring."

A tall, dark skinned, maroon haired woman stood in front of Daniel holding several sheets of paper. Daniel noticed how she resembled his secretary. "Snacks? Oh no, did Nikki tell you that? Well, you don't have to, after I do this paperwork I will walk to go get them."

Daniel thought about the offer as he read the nametag on the woman's shirt. "Don't worry _Gwen_ , I'll go, I need fresh air anyway."

"Alright... I guess you can go to the bakery two blocks away and get some cakes or something. There's a man who runs the place and he can help you, and thanks Mr. Daniel."

Daniel began to walk away from the relieved employee, but turned around. "Oh and Gwen, you better get your _children_ , before you go down with them."

 Daniel walked in his elevator, grinning as he felt better, now that he ruined someone's day. 

* * *

* * *

 

Another day in the sweet atmosphere of the bakery was another day David loved working there. David was a cheerful, optimistic, 24 year old red head who loved eating sweets and baking cakes.

Currently he was bored though. No orders had come in recently and his shelves were stocked. Nothing needed to be done, and David had already cleaned everything. The freckled man just stood at his counter, appreciating the flowers that hung from the ceiling. 

A large sigh fell from his lips as his eyelids lowered. Suddenly David heard the sound of the bell that signaled someone walking in, it was Daniel. 

David perked up, turning all his attention to the man that walked in, a grin stretched from ear to ear. "Good Morning sir, how may I help you today?" David said excited. 

"I'm just looking for some cakes or something." Daniel said looking around at his surroundings, admiring the simplistic yet detailed wallpaper. Daniel also saw the cakes that sat behind the window on the wall, each decorated beautifully. The cakes ranged from weddings, to birthdays, to even graduation parties, it seemed like there were special designs for every event. Daniel wondered if the man at the counter was the one who baked and decorated them, but he didn't ask. Instead he stole glances from the cute man wearing an apron, wanting to know his name. 

"So is it for a friend or for yourself? I can bake it to be whatever you like." David explained as he pulled out a book of cake types and recipes. David frequently looked at the customer, revealing his sleek but built body type, noticing his perfectly soft and pale skin, and even stared at his sky blue eyes.

"Oh, it needs to be pre-made, it's for a party in less than an hour." Daniel replied to David, finally meeting his gaze. "Do you have anything for anniversaries?" 

"Yep, they're in a box over there." David pointed behind Daniel, towards a fridge filled with pre-made cakes and cupcakes. 

Daniel turned around and looked for the cake, David just watched as he thought about how handsome this customer was. "So, I haven't seen you come in the shop before, and I'm the only one who works here. Why did you decide to come to my bakery for a cake?" David asked genuinely. 

Daniel wanted to mess with David and say something like, 'Cause I heard a cutie ran the place', but instead he answered differently. 

"Someone told me to get the snacks from here after I was forced into bringing them."

"Forced? So you're like an intern?" David asked, confidence in his voice. 

Daniel pulled the cake he wanted out and walked back to the counter. "Actually you're wrong. I'm the boss, I'm just doing them a favor. Trust me I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to." Daniel smirked at David .

David's face flushed, he couldn't look Daniel directly in the eyes anymore, embarrassed, thinking to himself that Daniel was too handsome. 

David rang up Daniels cake, "and would you like to try a sample of a new cookie recipe?" David asked the last part with shyness. 

Daniel didn't really like sweets, but he was too distracted by how cute and adorable David was, he couldn't deny. "Sure,  um... "

"David, some people call me Davey."

"Hmmmm, David. Nice name, it fits you. I'm Daniel."

David's blush grew darker as he listened to his name being rolled off of Daniel's tongue and the compliment that came after. David quickly gave Daniel the cake and freshly wrapped 3 cookies for him. 

"Here you are, Daniel." David smiled happily at the man as he grabbed the items. 

Daniel thought David's niceness was sweet and cute. "If they're good, I might come back again." Honestly though, Daniel would have come back just to see and speak with David again. 

Daniel walked out of the bakery, David back where he started. He slumped over the counter and stared at the flowers again, not bothering to conceal his disappointment. "The sexy ones never come back," he whispered stubbornly. 


End file.
